The lack of understanding of basic scientific principles, lack of critical thinking skills, and a general fear of science among the public have tremendous social and economic implications. Nowhere are these implications more evident than in public understanding of environmental issues, especially those related to the interactions between the environment and human health. Understanding of environmental health risks and the development of rational social and public policy to address such problems, requires a foundation of scientific understanding that must be laid in our primary and secondary education system. The purpose of this effort is to develop curricular materials that incorporate basic principles of environmental health sciences, especially toxicology, into high school science curricula. Through the use of novel curricular materials introduced in the high school science classroom, students will have a better understanding of how natural and man-made chemicals in our environment and diet, as well as other environmental and life-style factors, can have both positive and negative effects on their own health. The incorporation of principles of toxicology, and utilization of examples from toxicology, to teach basic biology and chemistry will provide a perspective of "relevance" and current interest to these topics that will enhance the student's understanding and interest in science. Specifically, we propose to develop 4 teaching units which can be inserted into existing high school science curricula. These four units are: 1) The Ames Salmonella mutagenicity assay, used to illustrate concepts in cell biology, genetics and toxicology (basic structure and function of genes, proteins; cell growth, dose-response, mutagenesis); 2) Nervous system biology, used to illustrate how organ systems function, (biological signaling; "receptors and ligands", dose-response, etc); 3) The basic biology of cancer, used to illustrate how biology is important in understanding how our lifestyle and environment influence our health, and 4) Risky Business, a unit that integrates concepts of biology with environmental health to show how daily decisions influence our own personal "risks". Units 1 - 3 will include four components: 1) printed materials that include a teacher's guide with learning objectives, background materials, instructions, simple laboratory exercises, and overhead transparencies, 2) a Macintosh computer simulation written in Hypercard illustrating specific examples that integrate basic biology concepts with examples and principles of environmental health, 3) more sophisticated computer color graphics animation (written in Macromind Director), that also utilize examples from toxicology to teach basic biology and chemistry principles, and 4) an interactive computer board game that tests and reinforces the student's comprehension of the materials, and exercises their critical thinking skills. To facilitate the review, field-testing, production and national distribution of these materials, we have developed a consortium of over 20 regional and national organizations with interests in environmental education.